


Because Cedric Diggory Deserved Better

by captaincrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Gen, Other, goblet of fire is making me sad, just being less sad, no this isnt romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincrash/pseuds/captaincrash
Summary: a rewrite of a certain chapter of harry potter and the goblet of fire





	Because Cedric Diggory Deserved Better

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading the goblet of fire and i got sad  
so   
here

_“On three, right?” said Harry. “One - two - three -”_  
He and Cedric both grasped a handle.  
Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup, it was pulling him onwards, in a howl of wind and swirling colour, Cedric at his side.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**   
_ <s>Blood, Flesh, and Bone</s> _

  
** _A Hogwarts Victory_ **

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way beneath him and he stumbled, still clutching the Cup. A strong hand—Cedric's—gripped his upper arm, hauling him back up. As he opened his mouth to say thanks, Harry slowly became aware of the ringing in his ears, and, past that, the roaring of a crowd. He gazed around at the waving, screaming people packed in the bleachers, feeling a bit dazed as the sound washed over him (although that may have been due to the still-bleeding wound in his leg). Harry glanced at sideways, and saw that Cedric looked quite as overwhelmed as he felt. "We did it!" Harry had to shout to be heard over the crowd. "Cedric! _Cedric,_ we did it!"

A broad grin spread across Cedric's handsome face, and Harry felt a matching smile grow on his own. As if by mutual agreement, they hoisted the Triwizard Cup up, holding it above their heads. The cheers got louder, if, indeed, such a thing were possible, and people began pouring from the stands on to the grass. Students and teachers alike surrounded the two boys, screaming themselves hoarse. Hands reached out, clapping them on their backs, on their arms, in congratulations. "That's my son!" Amos Diggory roared, pushing through the people around him and embracing Cedric. "That's my boy!"

Harry could see Fleur and Krum, both looking weary, but smiling and clapping. They stood apart from their schoolmates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, most of whom, along with Madame Maxime and Karkaroff, looked rather less pleased. A few of the Durmstrang boys looked downright murderous.

Harry could tell that there were a few more cheers for Cedric, some more hugs, more high-fives, more congratulations, but he didn't mind. Cedric deserved it, he thought. After all, the older boy had reached the Cup first. He didn't even mind when Cho came up to Cedric, her face glowing, because a moment later, she glanced at Harry and smiled. Fireworks went off in his stomach and in the sky above them. 

His attention was torn from Cho by someone pounding on his back so hard he almost fell over again. "I knew you could do it!" Ron yelled directly in his ear. Harry grinned at him and Hermione, who beamed back and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

"You know I couldn't have done without you two," he shouted back. Ron blustered and pounded him on the back again, and Hermione simply beamed. They were jostled away a bit as other people pushed their way through, yelling unintelligible words. He was pounded in the back again, and someone else hollered in his ear.

Harry glanced at Cedric, making eye contact, grinning so broadly he felt his face might split in two. Feeling the smooth handle of the Triwizard Cup still in his hand, people whooping and cheering around them, as Cedric grinned back, Harry felt as though he could have produced a dozen Patronuses in that moment, if he tried.


End file.
